(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding means for precision machinery and, more particularly, to a sliding means for moving, for example, a condenser lens of a microscope upward and downward.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Known sliding means used in precision machinery such as microscopes comprise a pinion mounted to a fixed part, which is fixed to the microscope body, and a rack fixed to a moving part which for example supports the condenser and are arranged to rotate the pinion shaft so that the pinion is rotated and the rack meshing with the pinion is moved upward and downward to move the moving part, i.e., the condenser upward and downward. In case of the above-mentioned known sliding means, however, it is necessary to adjust the rack so that the rack teeth mesh with the pinion teeth on their pitch circles. For this adjustment, metal foils are usually inserted between the moving part and rack in order to adjust the inclination of rack when mounting the rack to the moving part. But, this adjustment is considerably difficult.